Thieves in the Smash Mansion
by Aerithmo
Summary: After a year of Chaos, Ren Amamiya, also known as the Joker, expects to live a normal life. However, when Ren and the former Phantom Thieves are brought into a realm containing people from alternate realities, to participate in a tournament that is thrown out the window, will they be able to adapt, and crown themselves the Kings and Queens of the final Smash-Tournament?
1. Chapter 1

The past year had been quite odd for Ren Amamiya, with odd being a huge understatement. Being arrested on false charges, stealing hearts through the use of a phone app, killing a god born from the wish of the masses, and forming bonds with the people he calls his friends and allies. Even with the powers he had gone, the Joker would never truly disappear. That confidant, show-stopper, flashy side of him would forever be with him, along with his rebellious spirit. But while he was content with being a normal High Schooler again, there was never the excitement that came with being a Phantom Thief. That was until...

**March 20, 20XX**

After saying what he _thought _were his final goodbyes, he was on his way to the station when he spotted a brightly colored group of people waving him over. This group was the former Phantom Thieves. Just when he had thought he would have to go multiple months without seeing them, he gets Pseudo-Kidnapped a day after saying good bye for a beach trip.

After a day at the beach, the crew had time to stop for a Movie before they dropped him off at his home town. The movie was called _Ultimate_, with a poster featuring an ominous burning circle with figures in front of it. No one in the group had seen any promotion for it before, but it had somehow managed to intrigue all of them compared to the other films. Buying themselves tickets, they entered the theater to find rows of Empty seats. After a heated debate of weather to sit in the middle of the back, it was decided by a staring contest between Makoto and Ren, in which Makoto won, making everyone sit in the middle rows.

Oddly enough, no Pre-Movie advertisements had been playing, and only a countdown timer was displayed on screen. Not only that, but no other people had even entered yet, despite the movie almost about to begin. This is where we are in the present.

"Hey, don't you think it's a bit weird that nobody 'sides us is in here?" Ryuji questioned. "I would understand it if we were in a smaller place like Yongen, but this is a pretty big city."

"For once I think I agree with this numskull," Morgana said. "In all the times Ren and I went to the movies in Shibuya, that theaters were pretty packed. Heck, even in Yangen-Jaya there were a lot of people."

"And it isn't like this movie is known for being bad or something. We never even heard of it before now." Ann Observed.

"Indeed, and from an Artistic perspective, that poster was beautifully done. Those contrasting colors, blended perfectly with a somber yet intense atmosphere, featuring..." Yusuke murmured on.

"Hey Inari! Snap out of your art mode!" Teased Futaba, "But yeah, clearly this move isn't well known since even _I _haven't heard of it!"

'While I agree that it is a bit odd, we came here to enjoy ourselves haven't we?" Haru said elegantly, "And besides, we've put all the abnormal things in our lives behind us right?"

"I agree with Haru on this one" Makoto said softly, "We've been through so much this past year. I think it's good to finally reconnect with being normal. What do you think... Ren?"

While Makoto was finishing speaking, the countdown had reached zero, and on the screen was the cover they had seen on the movie sign. The Thieves all looked to their leader, who was shaking as the symbol grew larger and larger. Soon, the theater walls, roof, and surroundings faded into dust, leaving it's occupants in a black plain looking at the silhouettes of large and small sizes. One by one, his friends dropped to the ground, unconscious, until he was the last one awake. Ren had finally regained his senses, and took a defensive stance, looking for an enemy while watching over his vulnerable friends. Suddenly, a deep, booming, voice, spoke to him.

**Do not be afraid, dear guest.**

He sure as hell was not listening to that voice. The last tike he listened to some seemingly omnipotent being, he and the ones he loved were thrusted into near-death scenarios.

**Ah, I should have been more welcoming in the way I went about this, seeing your poor experiences with those of high power. I thought you would have liked it due to the aesthetics I chose.**

"Who are you! What the hell did you do to them you bastard!" He shouted into the dark

**All will be revealed soon enough. But for now, I shall leave you with this. Joker, the former leader of the Phantom Thieves, you have been invited to participate in the prestigious event known as the Smash Brothers Multi-Universal Tournament!**

With the last of his energy being sapped away, Joker fell to the ground, into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: This entire chapter is told through Joker's perspective. from here on, I will put notes like this letting you know right away what perspective it is told from. Anyways, let me know what you think of the ideas of what I think the Smash Universe is like, and please feel free to vent your criticisms, as it is always appreciated to get feedback.**

The first thing he registered when waking up was a familiar smell. It was the smell of Coffee and Curry, from the place he had resided in for the past year. He opened his eyes, rubbing out the blurriness, and looked around him. He was in the Attic of LeBlanc, which he had made his bedroom. He was about to call down to Boss to let him know he was up, until he noticed that he wasn't the only one in his room. On the floor in what appeared to be sleeping bags were his friends. It then hit him, and he remembered what happened last night.

_The theater disappeared and we were left in a dark plain! Then that voice spoke to me. Why would we be back home then, and why would they be in my room...unless..._

Ren was struck with a sense of urgency and jumped up from his bed.

_This isn't normal, I can feel it! We could be in danger of being attacked right now! I could possibly take down a single enemy, but based off of what we saw last night, there are multiple things that could be ready to attack! I need to get them up so we can protect each other._

He ran over to each of his teammates and shook them awake, telling them to stay on guard.

"Do you guys remember the thing that happened last night, or was that just some crazy dream?" He asked

"No, I remember as well. And besides, there is no way I would ever go to sleep in my regular clothing." Ann responded

"Every one be on guard. Treat this like we're in the Metaverse again, because there is a good chance we are." Makoto commanded, showing why she was the second in command

"It's no use staying in here if we want to find something out, so we have to head downstairs. Skull, get to my right. Queen, can you get on my left please? Everybody else, get behind us, but make sure to keep an eye on our rear!"

"Looks like Joker came back" Ryuji(Now Skull) said

"Who said he was ever gone?" He said cockily with his trademark grin

He slowly lead the thieves don the steps and into the main section of LeBlanc. He observed that everything looked exactly the same as the real one.

_Whoever brought us here sure put in a lot of effort into making this look real_

"Alright, I'm going to kick the door open. Be ready for a possible confrontation"

The thieves nodded to their leader's command. As he went up to the door, I felt his heart beating in his chest.

_Remember, it isn't just you that you need to protect, it's your friends. They have your back, and you have theirs._

_3, 2, 1..._

***BAM***

He kicked open the door and got back into a fighting stance. Instead of seeing a Street as one would expect, he saw what appeared to be a Common Room esc area. There were around 25 people in there, and they all had their eyes on the loud noise.

"What in the-" One of the occupants, a woman with silver hair reading a book started, but was interupted

"Who the hell are you people and where are we!?" Skull shouted

A guy in blue clothing with Dark Blonde hair approached "Hey, calm down, I know this must be a bit confusing but-"

As he got close to the group, Joker grabbed him and put in into a firm hold locking the boy's arm behind his back.

"Tell us what is going on or I will break his god damn arm." Joker commanded

_I wouldn't normally be see aggressive, but you are a possible danger to my friends. I will not let you hurt them._

"Hey, hey, calm down! I swear we aren't your enemies! We were brought here too! His name is Link, my name is Robin, now please just relax a minute." The book reader said

After a couple of seconds of consideration, he released Link's arm and shoved him back to the rest of his group. Link shook his arm out a little bit, and gave Robin a thankful look.

"He gave you back your friend, now you can give us answers." Queen said

There was a moment of silence before a shorter man with a mustache and red cap spoke up

"We call this place the Smash Mansion. Every couple of years, a being named Master Hand brings together Men, Women, and creatures, to battle each other."

"That's right." Link added "We have no clue when it is going to start again, and our only warning is a letter with a logo on it's stamp. Every time a new Tournament is started, there are new fighters. You and your friends are part of that group."

"So pretty much, you are taken without your will to fight battles against each other" Morgana simplifies

"Well I guess that technically described that, but when you put it like that It sounds really bad. But it's not like that, it's really fun!" Said a boy with...Angel Wings?

"Alright, alright, we'll save judgements for later. So how long do these 'Tournaments' usually last for?" Futaba asks

"There isn't really a set amount of time. The first one lasted a Year, the second lasted 4 years, the third lasted 3, and the previous lasted 2 years. We know this because this place follows a Day-Night cycle." said Robin

"4 Years!? I don't want to be here for 4 years! What about our friends and families!?" Ryuji yelled

"That's what we all thought at first as well. That is, until it ended, and we found ourselves where we were before we got sucked into here." A blonde woman in a ponytail explained.

There was a sigh of relief from the Thieves

"Now that we've answered your questions, I would like you to answer one of mine." the woman said, "My question, is who are you?"

Putting on a confidant grin, he replied, "Well Ma'am, my name is Ren, but you could also call me...Joker, the leader of the Phantom Thieves."


End file.
